Acceptance
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Mulder and Scully are seeing each other, however Scully's brother Bill doesn't approve of it. Will he learn to accept their relationship? Or will he do whatever it takes to split them up? Ch. 12 is up!
1. Day One

**Title:** Acceptance  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to The X-Files.  
**Rating: **T, violence, swearing, adult content  
**Spoilers:** Based around season six  
**Summary: **Mulder and Scully are seeing each other, however Scully's brother Bill doesn't approve of it. Will he learn to accept their relationship? Or will he do whatever it takes to split them up?

**Acceptance  
**_Agentsassy08_

**Chapter One:**  
_Dana Scully's Parents House  
Friday 4:00 P.M._

"Oh Dana, honey, it's so wonderful to see you, I'm so happy you're able to make it this weekend. We got some family coming into town tomorrow afternoon," Mrs. Scully explained with excitement.

She kissed her daughters cheeks and hugged her then eyed Mulder who was standing there off to the side like a gentleman. Mrs. Scully smiled seeing him standing there looking tall and happy but a bit nervous as well. His hands were tucked in his jeans while he stared at them.

"Oh Fox, how are you?" Mrs. Scully asked.

Mrs. Scully then walked over to him. Mulder bent over and wrapped his long arms around Mrs. Scully's small frame engulfing her into one of his friendly hugs.

"Hi Mrs. Scully, I'm good. Thank you for inviting me," he thanked her.

Mulder looked over at Scully who smiled big with her arms crossed over her chest, now seeing her brother Bill walking out the front door.

"BILL!" Dana screamed excitedly and leaped into her brother's arms, "I didn't expect you to be here already."

"Yeah, I came early once I heard my favorite little sister was in town. I just had to be here to greet her, but looks like mom got out here before me, I was busy watching the game and lost track of time," Bill explained, kissing her sisters left cheek.

The two pulled apart and Bill looked over to Mulder seeing him standing there beside their mother, talking to her.

"Agent Mulder?" Bill asked.

Bill walked up to him with his right hand out for a hand shake. Mulder than grasped Bill's hand and shook it, greeting him back.

"Erm, nice to see you, I hope you have a great time here..." Bill trailed off, trying to sound nice but had attitude.

Mulder nodded staying quiet while the two let go of hands. Mulder then glanced over to Scully who looked down turning a bit red. The girls then walked off and Bill slapped his left hand onto Mulder's chest, hard and stopped him to prevent him from continuing to enter into his family home.

"Uh ah, Mulder, we're going to have a little talk first before you set foot in my family's home," Bill snapped.

Mulder stared into his cold eyes, listening to him.

"Whatcha got for me, big brother?" Mulder asked with attitude.

"Don't try anything funny with me in that house and you stay away from my little sister," he warned Mulder and then walked off.

Mulder watched Bill enter the house as Scully came quickly over to Mulder now.

"What'd Bill just say to you?" Scully asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing… just catching up on good times," Mulder lied, "let's go inside shall we?"

Scully smiled and the two walked off together.

"Hey Spooky, you like your room?" Scully asked, entering Mulder's guest room.

Bill refused to let the two of them be in a room together, so Mrs. Scully had to tell the two that they weren't allowed together in a room so she could get Bill to stop bickering about the mess.

"It'd be better if you were in here with me. But I guess this will have to do," Mulder smirked.

Scully then smiled sadly and sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen… I'm sorry; you really didn't have to come this weekend… It's just going to be a bunch of family and drinking, nothing too exciting. My mom just wanted to see you that's all," Scully explained.

They held hands and faced one another near his bed

"But then I'd have nothing to do all weekend and you'd be bored all by yourself with your family and you'd be missing me..."

"You sure about that?" She teased, "I'm kidding."

"Better be," he smiled.

Mulder then glanced at the empty hall way through the door and saw the coast was clear, which gave him permission to do whatever he pleased. He then leaned in and glued his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She rested her left hand on the back of his head, grasping the strands of his hair and the two deepened their kiss. While kissing him passionately and feeling their tongues dancing, she then heard footsteps coming up the stairs causing her to quickly pull away. The two then looked over and saw Bill passing down the hall followed after Mrs. Scully who then entered Mulder's bedroom, clasping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"So how do you like your room Fox?" she asked.

"It's wonderful, thank you," Mulder smiled.

He held Scully's right hand, interlacing her fingers with his now and smiled proudly.

"You two are so cute together you know that. The family will love meeting you; I've told them so much about you. They really seem interested into finally getting to see who you really are," Mrs. Scully explained, "Dana sweetie how 'bout you come with me so we can go get a few things done for tomorrow, besides Bill would like to have another chat with Fox," she added.

Scully then turned a little red from anger about her brother wanting to have a chat with Mulder. She shared a quick kiss with Mulder and then left, passing by Bill who stood outside watching his mother and sister closely descend down the stairs and disappear off into the kitchen.

"You wanted to talk to me I hear?" Mulder asked.

Bill closed the door and then looked hard into Mulder's gentle eyes.

"Look, I know who you are. I don't approve of your relationship with my sister, but I try not to say anything only because mother approves of it. Just because you're an FBI agent and dating my sister doesn't mean anything," Bill started.

Mulder stood there looking bored from these small little threats Bill was trying to give to him. Mulder then raised his right eye brow when Bill continued.

"I'm the man of this house. Don't try anything funny or..."

"Or you'll do what?" Mulder asked, opening his mouth now, wishing he hadn't, "Why don't you just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Scully and I have a relationship… get over it. You should be happy for her. She's an FBI Agent and she doesn't need _your_ protection...besides, if you ask me I think you're kind of a coward anyways," Mulder explained.

With that all said, Mulder definitely wished he hadn't opened his mouth because once he opened it with his thoughts of opinions they kept going and never stopped until they've been said. He then watched Bill's face turn a dark shade of magenta. Bill clasped his hands onto Mulder and grasped his black tee shirt and Mulder then went flying hard against the wall, knocking a picture frame off.

"You take that back, Mulder," Bill demanded.

"Why? You're getting worked up over this now because you know it's true and you don't want to admit it," Mulder responded.

Bill flew him hard up against the other side of the bedroom now and then again, shoving him hard into another wall.

"You do realize all you're doing to me is hurting my back, which I can have Scully massage later on," Mulder teased and then smiled.

Bill got even angrier after that last comment and screamed, only this time ended up walking off but with surprise, he whipped around and nailed Mulder right in the face with his right fist.

Footsteps were soon heard afterwards and the door flew open by the girls. Bill stormed out of the bedroom while Scully rushed to aid Mulder who was sitting on the floor with his hands to his nose that shed blood from the surprise punch.

"Oh dear," Margaret spoke up.

She then walked off quickly to go talk to her son.

**Later that Evening:**

"Bill, you can't always protect me like this. I get that you're my big brother, but I'm an FBI Agent, so is my boyfriend..." Scully trailed off seeing Bill cringe to the word _boyfriend_; Scully rolled her eyes and continued, "Oh grow up Bill. I feel like I'm the mature one here. Mulder is my boyfriend whether you like it or not," she snapped, "get over it."

"But he almost got you killed..."

"I trust him with my life!" Scully screamed, "And I am madly in love with him so help me god..."

Bill stayed quiet, staring at his little sister.

"He got Melissa killed..."

"It wasn't his fault, Bill," Scully snarled, "I don't care if you hate him and don't like him, or get along with him, but it'd be nice if you at least give our relationship some respect. I've been dating Mulder for the past year, living with him half the time we've been dating now and I've been working with him for six years to!"

Bill pursed his dry lips together, angry with his little sister and still not approving of her relationship with him.

"He's going to get you killed, he nearly already got you killed, and you think I'm going to tolerate him..."

"You _will_ tolerate him and _you will _respect him," Scully said in a deep cold tone, staring hard at her brother, furious at him.

Bill looked away from Scully and then she left the bedroom, slamming the door on the way out.

Bill despised to be anywhere near Mulder, let alone respect him. Bill stood there, hands in fists and angry as ever can be. He loved his little sister, but she will never make him do anything and he will make sure those two will not ever be together again.

**to be continued...**


	2. A Morning Breakfast

**Chapter two: A Morning Breakfast  
Saturday  
10:00 am**

Dana Scully was in the bathroom getting ready for the big night ahead of her. Relatives were on their way over to her family's house to have a little get together, or party if you prefer technical terms. But Scully wasn't worried about that; what she was worried about was her family meeting Mulder for the first time. She really wasn't thrilled about telling them that they were now in a relationship, especially with her big brother, Bill around. Scully combed through her hair with frustration then heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"The delivery boy, who did you think it would be?" Mulder's voice sprang through the door, making Scully smile, "May I come in?"

She let him enter the bathroom as he closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" Mulder asked.

He opened the lid to the toilet and undid his pants.

"Gee, am I okay....?" Scully asked.

She finished getting ready as he stood there using the bathroom as she ignored what he was doing.

"Am I okay?...Well, considering Bill wants to kill you and my family is going to be here in a few hours to meet you....no I am not okay," she snapped.

Mulder flushed the toilet and then looked to Scully while zipping up his pants in an amusing smile; he then moved over to wash his hands now.

"Oh, if Bill wanted to kill me he would've killed me years ago," Mulder smiled, kissing her cheek, "I have it all under control, don't worry."

"Oh yeah, like last night, you had everything under control..." Scully trailed off, making Mulder laugh.

"I did, he was the one who lost his temper," Mulder pointed out.

He then wrapped his arms around Scully and cuddled into her.

"You just need to relax...everything will be okay...don't worry," he reassured her.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you're not related to these people," Scully replied.

Mulder chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll leave you alone in peace to get ready," Mulder said, "see you downstairs."

"Avoid Bill," she warned.

He waved back to her and then made his way out of the bathroom to leave her alone so she can finish getting ready. She then sighed and continued with her hair that was driving her insane. Mulder on the other hand now entered the kitchen, saying good morning to Scully's mother.

"Did you have a good night's rest last night, Fox?" Margaret asked.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking," he smiled.

"How's Dana?"she asked.

"She's alright... getting ready as we speak," he answered.

Margaret then smiled.

"You love her so much don't you?" she asked.

Mulder smiled, blushing a bit about to reply but then Scully entered the kitchen, dolled up and ready for the day.

"Morning mom," Scully smiled, "when will everyone get here?"

Mulder smiled to Scully who smiled back to him while she made her way over to the coffee.

"Everyone should be here around two o'clock...breakfast is on the table right now...why don't you two get some food and then we'll get things set up," Mrs. Scully explained.

"Coffee Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Not it's okay, I'm good," he answered.

Scully smiled and then the two walked off with to the dining room table, joining Bill for breakfast.

"Morning, Bill," Scully greeted her brother, cheerfully.

Scully then sat down at the table as well as Mulder, who sat down next to her. Bill then looked at his sister and said nothing and continued eating his plate of food, not even acknowledging Mulder's presence as well. Mulder then looked at Scully while they just stayed quiet and started eating their breakfast as Mrs. Scully joined them next at the table and as well started to eat.

"This is nice," she piped up.

"Yes mom, breakfast is wonderful, as always," Scully smiled, towards her mother.

Scully then took a bite out of her scrambled eggs and looked back to her brother Bill, who did not look like he was in a happy mood.

"You get any sleep Bill? You look a bit cranky," Scully pointed out.

Bill looked to Scully then glanced at Mulder and brought his eyes slowly back to his sister.

"Something you have on your mind Bill?" Scully asked.

Scully took another bite of her eggs from her fork while sitting there trying to stay calm as Mulder looked to Bill with an amusing smile.

"Yeah....what's on your mind, buddy?" Mulder asked.

Mulder took a bite of his folded toast.

"How is your back? Get any massages lately?" Bill asked.

Scully went confused turning slowly to look at Mulder now.

"Of course, I always get massages from my beautiful girlfriend...right honey?" Mulder asked.

Mulder looked to Scully who slowly brought the glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Right," she slowly answered.

She took a gulp of orange juice and then looked to her mother who was as well, confused.

"Been chasing any unknown objects lately?" Bill asked now.

Bill stared hard at Mulder who stared back at Bill, amused and Scully sat her glass down, looking at Mulder and Bill again.

"Oh, all the time...your sister here likes to help too," Mulder pointed out.

Bill sat there, clenching his teeth and staring hard at Mulder with his hands resting gently on the sides of his plate.

"You two _screw_ frequently too?" Bill asked.

Mulder opened his mouth to answer but Margaret and Scully snapped.

"Bill!" the two girls yelled.

"What?" Bill asked, "I was just asking him a question..."

"Which I was just going to answer..." Mulder continued but then was interrupted by Scully.

"How dare you...how could you even answer that! He's being very rude and....and....damn it Bill! And why do you have to get into our lives so much?" Scully screamed furiously.

"You are my sister, I believe..."

"You are trying to control me! Stop it!" Scully screamed.

Scully then stood up and stormed off, leaving Mulder and Bill alone with Margaret. Margaret then looked to Bill with attitude as Mulder stood up and walked off to go talk to Scully. Which Mulder found Scully lying face down in her bed, when Mulder saw her lying there he let out a sigh and closed the door behind him and locked it for privacy and then moved and sat beside her.

"Scully..."

"You really need to stop arguing with him Mulder," Scully snapped.

She then sat up and faced Mulder.

"You know he is doing it on purpose..."

"I'm just messing with him...I'm not arguing with him at all," Mulder answered.

"He's trying to ruin us," Scully said.

"What?" Mulder asked confused, "I know he doesn't accept our relationship but he wouldn't ruin it would he?"

"Yes...he would Mulder," she answered.

He pulled her into him.

"You know...no matter what happens this weekend with Bill, I'm never going to stop loving you...you mean the world to me," He explained in a soft tone.

He gripped her chin gently with his left hand and moved his right arm around her back to hold her and give her comfort.

"Don't worry," he reassured her.

She gulped and pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders then clutched his shirt.

"I love you so much, Mulder," she whispered.

He smiled and held her tighter in his arms with his face nestled into her neck.

**to be continued...**


	3. The Party

_**The Party**__  
Saturday Evening  
__5:00PM_

Scully was already exhausted and the party had just begun. Scully held onto Mulder's left arm as they stood closely together off to the side in the backyard watching relatives of Scully's laughing and already having a good time.

"Dana honey!" Margaret called out.

Margaret grabbed her and Mulder's attention and the two walked over to her mom.

"This is Dana's partner Fox Mulder, they're dating now," her mom announced to a few of the relatives.

Scully's aunt piped up with excitement and clapped her hands together.

"Oh how wonderful, it's about time you got a man Dana," her aunt smiled.

She then looked to Mulder.

"You're a very lucky guy and I have heard about you before…I think you two are very lucky to have one another," she explained.

"Alright," Margaret smiled.

Margaret then spotted Bill's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh Dana, Bill invited his ex-girlfriend Sarah, do you remember her?" her mom asked.

Scully raised her eyebrow confused of why Bill had brought his ex-girlfriend, especially Sarah, not to mention the fact that the two don't even really ever talk anymore or so she thought.

"Hi Dana!" Sarah yelled excitedly.

Sarah threw herself on Scully for a big hug.

"Hi Sarah…" Scully trailed off.

Mulder stood there a bit surprised by the random excited outburst by this woman he has never met.

"Oh you must be Fox Mulder!" Sarah yelled.

Mulder chuckle a bit and nodded.

"Why….I think I am…honey am I?" Mulder asked Scully.

Scully giggled as Sarah busted into laughter.

"Oh you are a very funny guy…." Sarah trailed off while pointing her finger at Mulder then looked to Scully, "How long have you two been together?"

"Um…" Scully trailed off looking to Mulder as he drew Scully against him.

"Quite some time," Mulder smiled.

"You two don't even know how long it's been? That's important…"

"No we do we just don't like to flaunt it," Scully snapped.

Sarah replied with a quiet "Oh."

"Excuse us," Scully replied.

Scully then took Mulder's hand and walked away from Sarah with him.

"Bye," Mulder waved back to her, "talk to you later."

She waved with a giggle and walked off over to Bill.

"What?" Mulder asked.

They stood off to the side now to be alone.

"Nothing…I just don't trust her that's all…" she trailed off and eyed her and Bill.

"Oh lighten up Scully have a little fun; I'll go get us some drinks…"

"Mulder no…I don't think you should be drinking…Mulder!" Scully yelled at him as he walked off to the small bar of drinks anyway.

Scully rolled her eyes with a sigh and Mulder walked back with a bottled of beer in his left hand and handed the second to Scully.

"Come on honey….when was the last time we drank at a party?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"You better not get wasted I'll kill you," Scully warned him quietly.

He snapped the cap off for her then snapped his off and threw the caps in a nearby garbage can with amusement.

"You're so cute when you threaten me you know that?" Mulder asked.

He then took a long gulp now from his opened beer as Scully stared at him dangerously.

"Mulder I mean it…"

"I mean it to…have I told you that I loved you yet today?" He asked interrupting her.

He then pulled her into him and moved his lips to hers, locking lips with her passionately but she then pushed him back, breaking their kiss.

"Mulder not here…" she trailed off.

But he interrupted her with another small kiss as he arched down a little bit to be closer to her and to block of their view that they were kissing.

"You know that I'm very tall and my back is facing all to your relatives…so how could they notice?" he asked.

He then brought his lips to hers again and kissed her passionately but she pulled back again.

"Mulder….please not now," she begged, "and I really do mean it you better not get drunk…I know how you are when you're drunk and it's not pleasant."

"I think it's rather funny….or at least the lone gunmen find it funny," he smiled, "you know you're quite cute as well when you're drunk," Mulder pointed out.

He started planting kisses on her neck now.

"Hey you two don't be gettin' to frisky over there now!" One of Scully's cousins yelled with laughter.

Mulder turned to face them and laughed.

"Oh but I can hardly resist kissing my beautiful girlfriend," Mulder replied.

Mulder then locked lips with Scully in front of some of her nearby family members. Her hands clutched his shirt gently, surprised by the kiss and actually kind of enjoying this side of him even more.

"Ow ow!" they all shouted.

But Scully pulled back quickly, stopping him from kissing her again.

"Mulder cut it out," Scully pleaded.

Mulder laughed making Scully roll her eyes.

"Oh give your man a kiss! He wants you!" Her second nearby cousin shouted in giggles.

Scully turned scarlet red.

"How 'bout not Carissa," Scully answered.

Margaret smiled with giggles, watching her family tease Scully and Mulder as Mulder sat down, sipping his beer while looking at Scully with amusement.

"You going to join me Ms. Dana Scully?" He asked, making her cousins laugh some more.

She sighed and slipped into his lap.

Hours later into the party have passed and Scully was getting quite giggly from a little too much wine and beer which made her mother watch her even more closely. Scully held onto one of her cousin's while laughing hard with them about some childish things they have done when growing up while Scully was looking around for Mulder because he was nowhere to be found and she hasn't seen him in awhile.

"Where's Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Your man has disappeared!" The girls shrieked into high pitch laughter.

Scully laughed some more from her cousins and then slowly wandered off trying to find him and slightly stumbling all over the place which concerned Margaret and looked over to Bill suspiciously who was sitting off to the side with some of his male cousins while sipping his beer quietly and looking to his mother who then walked over to him.

"Where's Mulder?" Margaret asked.

Bill shrugged.

In the meantime, Scully slowly made her way around the house when she was passing by a bedroom hearing Mulder groaning.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

Scully slowly pushed the door open finding his hands on Sarah's waist while she was on top of him, kissing him and planting kisses on him while laughing with him. Scully froze and Mulder looked with Sarah seeing her standing here as Sarah whipped off of him still in a giggle fit.

"Oh hi honey," Mulder greeted her sitting up in bed.

"I ah…we…" he trailed off.

"Bye Fox…" Sarah smiled.

She waved at him and walked off slowly past Scully who watched her walk all the way out by herself. Scully then slammed the door after her and looked to Mulder who gulped.

"How much have you had to drink?" Scully asked.

"Uh…I dunno…I can't remember," he answered, "honey I didn't mean to…."

"You didn't mean to?" she slowly asked in anger.

"She pushed me down and climbed on top…"

"Oh she's about my size and you couldn't possibly use all your strength to push her off considering you're my fucking boyfriend and you're a trained FBI Agent?" Scully asked in anger, interrupting him.

"Scully…" Mulder trailed off.

She walked off and he ran after her, grabbing her gently.

"Honey stop…" he trailed off.

She pushed him away and nearly stumbled as Mulder stood there hurt while watching her storm out to the backyard and shove Bill hard.

"You asshole!" Scully screamed, startling the family.

"What the hell…"

"Don't you even try to get past this Bill," Scully snarled, "I should have known why you brought Sarah here! You wanted her to sleep with Mulder I just caught them alone in a bedroom making out!" Scully screamed, "This was your plan…you want Mulder and I to break up because you can't accept our relationship so you want to try to have everything your way! Well just to let you know your ignorant plan has worked you asshole," Scully snarled with tears now.

Everyone stood around frozen and in shock hearing Scully snapping on Bill as everyone looked at Mulder now who stood there embarrassed and then watched Scully walk off and disappear off inside the house as Mulder followed.

"Honey…" Mulder trailed off.

"Stop! I'm not honey anymore to you I am Agent Scully!" she screamed at him.

She tried walking up the stairs now but kept nearly falling over. Mulder grabbed her quickly so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself but she shoved him away and just collapsed onto the stairs, crying. Mulder stood there watching her crying to herself and helplessly trying to get up the stairs that she gave up on trying to achieve. He wanted to do something for her but couldn't because she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

She finally gave more effort and made her way to the top of the stairs and walked down to her bedroom, slammed her bedroom door and left Mulder standing at the bottom of the stairs. He rubbed the back of his neck hurt and confused and slowly made his way back into his own room, packed his bag and then walked over to Scully's room before leaving and knocked on her door.

"If it's you Mulder leave me alone…" Scully replied.

"Honey…I mean…Scully…I just want you to know that I still love you," Mulder said sadly.

He listened and could hear her crying still as she was sitting on her bed inside with her knees pulled tightly against her chest. Mulder sighed and left her alone then made his way out of the house and went home.

**To be continued…**


	4. Damn Bill to Hell

**Chapter 4**  
_Sunday Morning  
9:00 A.M._

Dana Scully slowly emerged out of her room the following morning. She was exhausted due to the lack of sleep she did not get the previous night, because of frustration and sadness from Bill, Sarah, and Mulder. She decided to head over to Mulder's bedroom, but when she knocked on his door there was no answer. She went confused and knocked again, still receiving no answer to her knocks.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

Scully slowly pushed the door open, entered, and found his room empty of his belongings. She scanned the empty bedroom, crossed her arms and went sad, realizing Mulder had must of left in the middle of the night Scully sighed, left the room and headed downstairs to have something to eat. When she arrived into the kitchen, she found her mother, Margaret and brother Bill, sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast together. Margaret was currently reading a magazine as she sipped her hot coffee beside her. When she looked up she saw Scully standing in the doorway looking at them looking rather exhausted and miserable.

"Oh honey…" Margaret trailed off.

Margaret stood up and walked over to her.

"I have some breakfast for you on the counter," She said.

"It's fine I'm not very hungry anyways," Scully answered, "I'm just going to go pack my things and head home."

Scully walked back upstairs putting her hand to her stomach because truthfully she felt sick anyway. Scully finally entered her room once again, packed her things, said good bye to her mom, and then headed home.

* * *

_Sunday Evening_  
_7:00 P.M._

Once she arrived back to her apartment, she unpacked and also checked her phone to see if Mulder had tried calling her. But, with no luck, he had not tried reaching her, not even a missed call or voicemail. Due to exhaustion and sadness, she decided to run a hot bath water and relax for the rest of the night. Scully ran her bubble bath, climbed in about ten minutes later, closed her eyes, and then cried quietly to herself.

Mulder on the other hand was not feeling to hot either. Mulder was lying on his back on his sofa staring up to the ceiling lost in his thoughts. He knew he should not have run off like he did in the middle of the night, Scully was most likely furious with him now. But he had to get out of there before he ended up actually killing Bill. He also thought if his relationship with Scully was worth it considering they were co-workers. But truthfully, he loved the woman very much, he felt she was right for him, he felt something he has never felt with no other woman before. He felt like an idiot for the way he acted, but sometimes he cannot just let things go and he has to act out on it, even if it was making a fool of himself. But, this time it was not his fault, it was Bill's fault. The thought of Bill caused Mulder to sit up quickly and kick the coffee table that smashed against his TV stand in result.

'It wasn't my entire fault it was Bill's fault too,' Mulder thought.

Mulder then dropped his head into his hands and then started to cry. He wanted to be with Scully so bad, he wanted to love her and hold her, but now he can't because he decided to drink and screw up and let Bill get to him.

'Damn Bill… Damn Bill to hell…' Mulder thought, 'he isn't going to win…not now…he just can't. She's all mine and it's going to stay that way!'

**To be continued…**


	5. Done

**Chapter 5**  
_2 Weeks Later_  
_Friday_

Two weeks have passed since the incident at Scully's parents' place with Mulder and Sarah, planned by Bill. Scully has told Mulder that she has forgiven his apologies, but he could tell she was still disturbed and upset by what had occurred. Even if she has forgiven him, she will not talk to him as much as he tries. With that said, they continued to fight over ridiculous things which led into why they were fighting in the first place. To make matters worse, The X-Files has become difficult for them, because they are fighting and their assistant director, Walter Skinner was starting to get very frustrated with them, which resulted in a shouting match between him and Mulder earlier that afternoon. With all of the stress and troubles he was experiencing he decided to head to the bar, it was a Friday and he needed to get away from everyone and everything. However, hours later, he was still there and now even the bar tender was getting annoyed by him. She walked back over to Mulder to see if he wanted anything else to drink, because by now he has definitely had too much to drink.

"Would you like another, Sir?" She asked.

He looked to her, did a slight head nod and twirled his right index pointer in the air then pointed down to the bar table.

"One more," his words slurred together, "Yeah!"

He heard the door jingle and looked over to his left when his eyes spotted Scully's brother enter the bar with his ex-girlfriend Sarah at his side. Mulder did not understand why Bill and his ex-girlfriend had shown up at the bar Mulder goes to. Considering Bill is way far out of town and hardly ever goes to the bar, because he is a good citizen. Mulder watched over his left shoulder as the two headed over to a table in the back. Anger immediately bottled up inside, but he was too drunk to even sit still on the stool, let alone try to fight the guy. The bar tender sat his last shot of whiskey down on the counter and Mulder looked to her and saluted her.

"Thank…you," He thanked her.

He chugged it down left the change on the counter and stood up tall to stretch and get his balance. The bar tender watched him carefully when she noticed the man who entered with the female just moments before was watching him. Mulder took a few small steps, then a couple big ones over to his jacket, slipped it on and walked out to the back. Just as he headed to the back, Bill excused himself and followed after Mulder. When Bill stepped outside he saw Mulder pissing by the dumpster, Mulder's left hand up on the wall and head down with his eyes closed and mouth open.

"I sense things are not well with you and Dana still, Mulder," Bill's voice spoke, startling him.

Mulder glanced back to him confused.

"Oh it's just you," Mulder muttered, "I thought I heard an annoying little pest."

Mulder zipped up his jeans and started to head down the alley way and Bill continued to follow him.

"My sister is still hurt, she's depressed…"

"What was your first clue?" Mulder called back to him.

"Gee I don't know, perhaps the night you left home unannounced," Bill replied back.

Mulder stopped in his tracks and looked back to Bill, turned around and then faced him.

"You got something to say to me, say it," Mulder said, "Go on, say it…just…to let you know…I'm not the one that caused this pain on Dana, you are, you big….asshole."

Bill looked up and down at Mulder and stepped a few inches closer to him.

"Feel better?" Bill asked.

"No, where's my gun?" Mulder asked, searching his pockets, "Oh shucks, I guess I left it at home…"

Mulder trailed off and then pulled out another spare gun from his right pant leg and looked up to him.

"Oh look at that," Mulder said.

Mulder shoved Bill against the wall and put the gun underneath his jaw. Bill stared into Mulder's eyes with anger.

"You know Dana would never forgive you if you killed me," Bill said.

"No I think she would, because she would feel more relieved more than anything, because you would be gone from her life you controlling bastard," Mulder explained, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Your job," He replied.

Mulder looked to him confused then Bill punched him hard into his side. Mulder lost control of his gun and the two started to wrestle, hitting and punching each other left and right. Eventually, because of too much drinking, Mulder lost and now Bill had him up against the wall, nearly choking him to death with Mulder's own gun against his side.

"Give _me_ one good reason why _I_ shouldn't kill _you_, Mr. Mulder," Bill ordered.

Mulder breathed hard, "Scully."

Bill looked up and down at him and stepped back.

"Go on and get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore," Bill snarled.

He threw the gun at Mulder who grabbed it quickly and stared at Bill.

"You…drunken bastard," Bill added.

Mulder watched Bill walk off and Mulder decided to head back home, but at the last second asked the cab driver to bring him over to where the Lone Gunmen lived.

* * *

_The Lone Gunmen's Den  
11:45 P.M._

He looked to their door when he arrived and then pounded on the door. The three inside quickly turned and looked over to the door wondering who it was and paranoid. Frohike looked over to the two, then slowly inched closer to the door, put his hands into fists and stood up on his front toes a bit.

"Who is it?" Frohike asked loudly.

"Who do you think it would be?" Mulder responded, "It's Mulder, open up!"

Frohike looked back to the two who shrugged and so Frohike unlocked the seven different locks down the door, the main one and then opened up the metal door and found Mulder standing before him, beaten up badly and looking a bit drunk. Langly and Byers stood behind Frohike astonished by how Mulder looked. Mulder looked to the three as he rested his left hand to the door frame and wiped the dripping blood on his right side with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Langly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mulder replied, "I just don't need Scully to find me like this. Let me in, please."

The three let him enter and they closed the door and relocked it back up. Just as Mulder was getting comfortable enough on the stool off to the side there were a couple more pounds that sounded. Everyone jumped and looked over to the door confused, wondering who was at the door. Frohike looked over to Mulder and Langly this time answered to the knocks.

"Who is it?" Langly yelled.

"It's Scully," Scully's voice sounded, "I'm looking for Mulder, do you know where he is?"

The four exchanged looks and as soon as Mulder heard Scully's voice, he scrambled to the back room and closed the door quietly while Frohike, again, undid all the locks, the main one, and then opened the door and saw her standing before him looking rather worried and concerned for Mulder's whereabouts. She looked between the three of them as Langly and Byers looked more nervous than Frohike; she suspected the three were up to something. Frohike cleared his throat and then let her inside and Byers finally spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"No, we don't know where Mulder is, why?" Byers asked kindly.

"I got a call from Bill, my brother, that he just encountered with Mulder at the bar. Apparently Mulder is drunk and the two got into a fight out in the alley. I want to make sure he is alright, but I don't know where he is at the moment and assumed he be here with you three," Scully explained.

Then a loud bang occured in the back room as if something big had been knocked over by accident, crashing to the ground, followed by a voice cursing up a storm. Scully crossed her arms over her chest and looked over to the three cocking her right eyebrow and they smiled with a slight shrug and nervous laughs. Scully then walked over to the door, opened it and discovered Mulder who whipped around instantly and saw Scully in the doorway.

"Oh hi Scully," Mulder greeted her, nervously.

Scully entered and closed the door behind her so the two could have privacy from the other three.

"How'd you, um, know I'd be here?" Mulder asked.

"You weren't at home and the lone gunmen are closest to your favorite bar. Bill called me and said he just fought with you near a bar, so I put two and two together and tracked you here," Scully explained.

Scully walked over and started to observe him to make sure he was alright. Mulder then started to get annoyed, sometimes he hated that she treated him as if she was his mother.

"Well, if you knew I was here, you didn't need to come check, I'm certainly just fine, Scully," Mulder replied with attitude.

Scully looked into his eyes with anger.

"I came to make sure you are okay, just because we're fighting doesn't mean I stopped caring about you," Scully pointed out, "You mean too much to me; you are my boyfriend after all."

"Oh am I? Last I checked we haven't been really "together" for the past couple of weeks," Mulder shot back, being a dick now.

Scully stood up straight, resting her hands to her waist now, and looking hard into his eyes with anger now.

"Mulder stop it…"

"Stop what?" Mulder asked, "I'm just presenting the facts to you."

"Stop fighting with me…"

"Certainly, let me know when you're ready to be civil more too, then we can stop fighting all we want," Mulder replied, standing up.

She grabbed his shirt and he stopped and looked to her quickly.

"I'm not finished…"

"Well I am, and just to let you know I think I can take care of myself. I'm pretty sure I was just fine on my own before you walked into my life six years ago," Mulder interrupted her, "I think I can handle taking care of myself without your help, Scully."

He pushed her tiny hands off his shirt and started to walk out of the bedroom. She grabbed his left wrist that swung backwards and she yanked him back. He nearly lost balance and he looked back to her.

"Mulder, stop being such a dick!" Scully pleaded, "Please just talk with me…"

Mulder faced her.

"Oh, you want to talk? I didn't understand that you wanted to talk, since you haven't been showing interest in talking to begin with," Mulder said.

"Mulder!" Scully snapped.

"No, we're not talking about anything, Scully. I've tried talking to you the past two weeks about all of this shit…matter of fact, I'm done dealing with this shit; we're done," Mulder said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quickly.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean by that Scully. Do I need to paint you a picture?" Mulder asked, "Excuse me, I have a cab to catch."

He walked off and left her alone with the lone gunmen.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Plan

_The Plan_  
_3 weeks later_

It has been a few weeks since Mulder and Scully broke up. The two still worked together as partners at the FBI, they had no choice about that. They do not mind working together, but it is just a bit hard for them because of personal problems they are sorting out through at the moment. Things were starting to calm down between them and they were starting to get civil with one another. They still have not discussed about getting back together quite yet though because if either of them tried to easily ease into that subject the two ended up arguing. Obviously, Bill on the other hand, was pleased to hear that the two have split up. He already had plan B lined up for his sister so that she would never be with Mulder, because that is the way he wants it to be.

One evening Scully arrived home from work when she got a phone call on her private home line. She saw it was coming from the Scully house hold and knew it was going to be either her mom or her brother. She hesitated, but decided to answer, hoping that it would be her mom calling. But to her dismay it was Bill.

"Yes, Bill?" Scully sighed, "What do you want this time?"

"To see how my sister is doing," Bill answered, "I can't check in with my sister? You sound disappointed that I am the one who has called you."

"No, not at all, I'm just exhausted from work is all," Scully lied.

"Good," Bill cheerfully said, "Listen; I've called because there's a friend of mine that is in town for a few days. His name is Charlie and I am having him over for dinner tomorrow night at the house. Mother and I would like you to join us, are you free?"

Scully hesitated, "Yeah sure, you say tomorrow?"

"Yes," Bill replied with a smile, "Tomorrow at six."

Scully looked around and stayed quiet for a few long seconds.

"Dana?" Bill asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be over," Scully answered.

"Wonderful! I cannot wait to see you, I know last time we were together things were a little rough. It will be more relaxing and less stressful for you this time, I'm sure. Mom will be happy to see you tomorrow definitely. Well, you said you're exhausted, so I will let you get to bed. I'm sure you have another busy day tomorrow, have a good night," Bill explained.

"Thanks, you too, see you tomorrow," Scully said.

She hung up and then whined setting her phone back on the charger and ran off to her bedroom. Bill on the other hand smiled big and continued to dial Mulder's phone now.

* * *

Mulder was doing push-ups in his living room when his cell phone started ringing. He finished quickly, stood up and quickly answered his phone, expecting it to be Scully or the lone gunmen. But to his surprise he discovered it was Bill.

"Mulder, hi, this is Bill Scully," He greeted Mulder.

Mulder had been drinking water and nearly choked on it.

"Bill?" Mulder asked, "Why are you calling me?"

"I've called because I am trying to apologize to you and to get you and my sister back together. I heard you two broke up and I am sorry to hear. I know I hate you, but I didn't mean for you two break up," Bill explained.

Mulder gritted his teeth and clutched his phone tighter. He knew what Bill had just said was all a complete lie.

"Yeah and what is your point here?" Mulder asked.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 I have made a reservation for you and Dana at a nearby restaurant. It is a surprise, I have made an arrangement to pick her up and bring her to you. But she does not know she will be meeting with you. So when you are at work tomorrow do not say a word," Bill explained.

Mulder sighed, "Do I need to dress up or is it casual wear?"

"Its casual wear," Bill said, "So are you up for it?"

Mulder hesitated and looked around his apartment, debating.

"Yeah sure," Mulder said.

"Wonderful, I'm sure she will be thrilled," Bill said.

Bill then gave Mulder the directions and name of the restaurant. The two then hung up and once the phone call ended Bill smiled big, because truthfully he had something else planned for Mulder and he was hoping it would end well.

**To be continued...**


	7. Blind Dates

**Chapter 7**

_Wednesday 6:00 PM  
Scully Residents  
_

Six o'clock had rolled around somewhat quickly for Scully as it was Wednesday. Despite that she and Mulder did not have a current case; she was still keeping herself preoccupied in the office so that she didn't have to speak much to Mulder even though it hurt her. She was thankful six o'clock came, because she didn't really know what laid ahead for her and she was a bit nervous and anxious all at the same time. She felt this way, because she and Bill have been on bad terms since she and Mulder have broken up. However, he was her brother and only looking out for her, so, a good family get together with their mother was not such a bad idea. Though, as she thought about her night with her family, when she pulled up into the driveway, she discovered an unfamiliar car parked off to the side. Scully went suspicious and confused as she then made her way into the house to find out who was over.

"Hello?" Scully greeted.

Scully's voice echoed across the house into the living room where her brother Bill, their mother Margaret, and Bill's friend Charlie were sitting. His heart skipped a beat with excitement when he heard his sister call out into the house as he thought she wouldn't show up. Bill smiled big when he walked out and greeted her at the door.

"Hello dear sister," Bill greeted her, "How are you feeling today?"

Scully smiled slightly as the two siblings hugged. While they were hugging, Scully watched their mom emerge out from the living room to greet her next.

"I'm fine, who is here?" Scully asked, "Hi, mom."

The two hugged tightly and then a tall handsome young man in a navy seal uniform walked out from the living room. While she was hugging her mom still, her eyes drifted over to the man who walked out of the living room. Scully released her mom with surprise to see that it was Charlie.

"Just Charlie, Dana," Bill smiled, "I suppose you remember him, don't you?"

"Yes," Scully gasped.

Scully laughed and Charlie flashed his gorgeous smile to her as he walked up to her.

"Hello Dana," He greeted her.

He took her hand into his and planted a sweet kiss on the top. Scully blushed and looked back into his eyes.

"Hello Charlie," Scully greeted him, "What are you doing here? Are you in town?"

Charlie looked to Bill with slight confusion.

"Actually, I thought I'd take you out for a few drinks and catch up with you if you don't mind?" Charlie asked, "That's what I thought we were going to do, that's what Bill said anyways."

Scully was quite flattered and realized Bill had been sneaky and set her up with Charlie to move on from Mulder. Scully cleared her throat, glanced down, glanced to Bill, then back to Charlie and shrugged.

"I'm not really dressed appropriately," She added, trying to get herself out.

"It's alright Dana," Bill smiled, "I have a dress upstairs for you, he can wait."

Scully looked around between the three with slight anger for this, but decided to make her way up anyways.

"Alright, I'll be right down, excuse me Charlie," Scully agreed.

Scully then walked off upstairs to her old bedroom and saw the dress and shoes rested neatly out on a chair by the desk. She let out a sigh as she held up the dress against her in front of the mirror and remembered she always wore these types of dresser when she was with Mulder. Scully looked down with sadness and pushed Mulder out of her mind, changed, and headed back downstairs. She realized this was a perfect opportunity to try and get on with her life, even though she knew her heart truly belonged to Mulder. After dressing, Scully then descended down the stairs. Once she came into view, the three stopped talking with the sight of her beauty. Charlie stood up speechless as he removed his hat in her honor of beauty. Scully's mother, Margaret, glanced over to Charlie who stared at his daughter with awe, which hurt Margaret, because she truthfully liked Mulder much better for her daughter. Charlie was quite a push over like her son, Bill.

"You look beautiful, Dana," Charlie smiled.

Mrs. Scully cringed a bit when Charlie called her daughter 'Dana' she liked hearing her daughter's last name being called from Mulder. Mrs. Scully let out a sigh and sat down.

"Thank you Charlie," Scully smiled, blushing again.

That was another thing, Scully had never blushed so much towards another man, besides Mulder, in quite some time, and it was quite alluring.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Scully replied.

He put her jacket on her and Scully gave Bill a dirty look for the blind date he just set up for her. Scully then cleared her throat before they left.

"Oh and Bill, I'd like to speak to you in the morning, in private," Scully added.

"Yes, sister," He smiled, "Have a fun time now—take care of her Charlie, she's quite the handful when she has a few too many drinks."

The guys chuckled and left.

* * *

_6:15 P.M._

Mulder was a bit late, but he figured Scully would understand. There was an occasional time where he would arrive late to their dates and she would be okay. He was never punctual, which probably explained why it was one of Assistant Director, Walter Skinner's, pet peeves about him. He quickly parked his car, locked up, and headed into the upper class restaurant that Bill had set up for them. There was no way that he could afford this type of dinner, he was quite thankful to Bill for this and reminded himself that he would thank him later, if everything turned out okay. However, to Mulder's dismay and surprise, when he was brought to the reserved table for him and Scully, he did not find a redheaded Scully sitting at the table, he found Bill's ex-girlfriend, Sarah, the dumb, annoying blond, sitting at the table. He looked around, slightly confused and realized he had been set up as he was seated.

"Hello sweet baby cakes!" She greeted him excitedly.

'Sweet baby cakes?' Mulder thought, 'Okay, not cool.' He would never allow any woman call him ridiculous names, especially Sarah. If anyone was allowed to do so, it would be Scully, when they were dating, and even then, she respected his wishes, and most often stayed away from that as they still kept a respectful demeanor for one another in their relationship. Sarah then leaned over, pulled him forward with his chin and planted a kiss onto his lips. He couldn't help it, despite how ridiculous she was, she was quite a good kisser. The two slowly kissed each other deeply and passionately, and then pulled apart and he looked up and down at her while she seated back down with a smile.

"Sarah?" Mulder said.

She smiled, flashing her eyes towards him while holding the menu.

"I hope you like bud light, right? I know you're a whiskey kind of guy, but I'd prefer we start off with a little bit of alcohol and work our way up," She explained, "You are driving after all, we don't need a messy car accident now do we?"

He glanced over to the opened bottle of bud light beside his plate and looked back to her as she was scanning the menu now.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked to him with giggles. 'So much for a little alcohol?' Mulder thought, 'She was already drunk the way she giggled just now.'

"Having dinner with you handsome g-man of course, why else would I be here?" She asked, "It's so nice for Bill to have set this up…what? You didn't think it would be Dana in my position would you? I heard you two got into a nasty argument a few weeks ago and she broke it off with you…."

"No, I broke it off with her, actually, Sarah," Mulder interrupted, "How much have you had to drink already?"

"Oh baby, I'm all yours tonight, I've already had a few glasses of wine, wine's my favorite," She giggled again.

'Baby?' Mulder thought, 'not again with the pet names. Baby was fine from Scully, but definitely not from Sarah? What the hell…?' Mulder blinked and lifted up the menu with a sigh.

"I suppose…" He trailed off towards her.

She laughed again, "The food here is delicious, I came here with Bill a few times."

'Please, just shut up…perhaps we should skip the dinner and go straight to dessert at my place?' Mulder thought.

His lips curved into a smile as he scanned the menu, listening to her talk away.

"What are you smiling about, Mister?" Sarah asked.

He cleared his throat and looked over to her.

"Oh, um, nothing," Mulder quickly answered.

He then grabbed his beer and chugged down half the bottle.

"Wow, big boy thirsty? I'll ask for another one for you," Sarah laughed.

'Another one?' Mulder thought, 'Another one sounds fantastic!'

**To be continued…**


	8. Don't Give Up Hope

**Chapter 8: Don't Give Up Hope**

_Scully Residents_

Scully removed earrings from her ear lobes in her bedroom upstairs. She came home earlier than Bill expected. Her mother, Margaret, however, was rather pleased to see her daughter home earlier than Bill hoped. Margaret could see that her daughter's love for Mulder was still strong, despite the argument. Margaret knocked on her daughter's door. Scully looked over to her right and discovered her mother standing in the door way. She thought it was going to be Bill to question her left and right about the date, but to her relief it was her mother.

"Mom," Scully said.

Margaret walked over with her arms crossed over her chest, observing her daughter.

"How did it go?" Margaret asked.

Scully sighed and looked down.

"Fine, I suppose," Scully answered, "It was just dinner."

Scully looked back into her mom's eyes.

"You miss him don't you?" Margaret asked, "Fox…."

Scully was about to correct her.

"Excuse me, Mulder," Margaret said.

Scully frowned, "Yes I do…I'm just so furious with him still…I can't believe him…"

"You know he didn't mean it," Margaret replied, "Try talking to him."

Scully nodded, "I should be the bigger person and do so…I'm sure he feels the same way I do."

Scully went to grab her phone when there was a knock on the door. Margaret turned and saw Mulder and Scully's boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner enter.

"Assistant Director?" Margaret asked.

Scully whipped around, surprised and confused.

"Skinner, what are you doing here?" Scully asked.

Bill appeared behind Skinner with a worried and saddened expression.

"It's Mulder, he and Sarah were involved in a car crash," Bill announced, "Sarah was killed…Mulder's in critical condition, I'm so sorry little sister."

Scully froze and dropped her phone. She looked from Bill to Skinner.

"Why don't you change, I'll drive you," Skinner said, "He'll make it, he's strong Scully…don't give up hope."

Scully whipped around and quickly started to find a new outfit to slip on. The three left the room so she could change. Mulder….in the hospital…on his death bed…dying? She couldn't bear to lose him again. No, she can't lost him. It is not possible for Mulder to die—he cannot die. She cannot lose him. Tears pierced her eyes as she stopped to think and breathe for a second. She dropped her head down into her right hand and broke down crying.

"No..." She trembled, "No..."


	9. Insidious

Chapter 9: Insidious

_Hospital_

Skinner, Margaret, Bill, and Scully arrived at the hospital together. Mulder had just finished surgery and they nearly lost him a couple of times. He was now in a coma at the moment, but was still weak. He could still easily slip away. Scully slowly walked into his room alone. Memories from the beginning of first meeting him flooded through her mind like a movie as tears pierced her eyes. She was trembling when she stepped inside and found him motionless, prolonged by advanced medical machines to keep him going. His chest rose and fell at a slow pace from the machine. She saw his clipboard on the end of his bed, picked it up and analyzed everything. The alcohol content level in his blood stream was high. She looked to Mulder again as she sat the clipboard back down and grabbed his cold hand into hers.

"Oh Mulder," She breathed.

Tears fell down her pale cheeks as she started to cry. She towered over him as she plumped down on the bed next to him. She buried her face into his broad chest and held onto him as tight as she could. This was all her fault.

* * *

_Scully's Apartment  
Few Days Later_

Mulder was still hanging on in the hospital. He has shown no improvement. She learned that he had been out on a blind date with Sarah, set up by Bill. She was furious with Bill. Since she learned of Mulder's accident she hasn't said a word to Bill. She loved him, but sometimes being his little sister was a pain in the ass. He was way too controlling and over protective of her that it was at times, sickening. Tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at a picture of her and Mulder she held in her right hand. She was sitting at her dining room table. She had gone back to her apartment to be alone. There was a knock on her door. It took her a few long seconds to respond. She sat the picture down, stood up and slowly slid her feet against the floor as she moved to the door. To her surprise, she found the trio standing before—The Lone Gunmen—Frohike, Langly, and Byers.

"Scully," Frohik frowned, "Hey lady, how are you doing? We came by to check up on you. We heard what happened."

She let them inside. She closed the door and looked over to them. They could tell she hasn't done much in days since they all learned of Mulder's accident.

"We looked into it, it turns out Mulder had a bit to drink and wasn't paying attention in the car. The lover with him, Sarah, wasn't buckled. She was flown from the car…anyway, if Mulder does survive this it is possible he can be charged for the accident," Langly explained.

"But we spoke to Skinner, Skinner said he's dealing with it," Byers added, "The FBI is a bit dumbfounded and embarrassed by his actions."

Scully looked between the three of them.

"How is this supposed to help me cope?" Scully asked.

Frohike presented a bag of alcohol.

"I know the accident involved drinking, but we have alcohol,' Frohike said.

Scully rolled her eyes and walked away. Langly hit Frohik upside the head and looked to him.

"What?" Frohike whispered.

Byers walked over to Scully and gripped her left shoulder as she was seated back at the table.

"He'll pull through this, we have faith," Byers spoke up, "It'll be alright…"

In one swift movement, Langly turned around and rested his back against the table with his elbows rested on the surface, looking to her.

"We thought you might turn down the alcohol," Langly said, "In that case, would you care for something to eat? Chinese food? On the house."

Scully looked back down to the picture of her and Mulder and sighed. She propped her right elbow on the surface of the table and rested her chin to her right hand. She was in no mood for food. She was far from hungry. It was nice of the three to stop by and check up on her, but she had many emotions flowing through her that it was unbearable and she couldn't think of choking down food at the moment or alcohol. She tried sleeping, but she couldn't even sleep without having nightmares.

"No thanks…" She trailed off.

Frohik then moved in front of Langly setting the alcohol on the table.

"You should eat woman," Frohike ordered, "Byers give that Chinese place a call."

Byers removed his phone out of his pocket and ordered anyways. Scully rolled her eyes.

"Guys…I appreciate the kindness and hospitality, but I really would rather be alone at the moment," Scully said, "It was my damn fault for this to begin with anyways…if Mulder and I hadn't gotten into a fight in the first place we would have never split up and my stupid big brother would have never had set up these blind dates to begin with…"

"Scully, you're getting ahead of yourself there," Langly interrupted, "It wasn't your fault…it was an accident…"

"No, you're right I am getting ahead of myself, it wasn't my fault and it wasn't Mulder's fault, it was Bill's fault," Scully growled.

She stood up and paced back and forth as Byers flipped his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Chinese food is on its way boys and lady," Byers smiled.

Byers then stopped smiling and looked over to Scully.

"Scully….talk to us…." Frohike said, "What's going through that head of yours?"

Scully was muttering to herself as she continued to pace, counting with her fingers with her left hand. The boys exchanged looks. She turned around and faced them.

"Do you guys know any good ways in assassinating someone without being noticed and or getting caught?" asked Scully.

"Um, well is this hypothetical?" Frohike asked.

She laughed a little with a shrug.

"Oh yes, very hypothetical," Scully lied.

She looked between the three of them when Langly jumped in.

"Well there's been many classic assassination's that have taken place throughout history," Langly explained excitedly.

Frohike then stepped on his left foot. Langly yelped in pain and nearly fell over. Frohike stepped forward and looked to Scully.

"Scully, whatever you're feeling it's not worth it," Frohike said, "Things will get better soon, I promise. Mulder will get through this."

Scully frowned, "I suppose you're right, I am thinking a bit irrational right now."

She pulled a bottle of bud-light out from the bag and snapped it open for a drink. She wouldn't kill her big brother, especially as an FBI Agent. No, she would do something far more insidious for the hell she's been through the last several weeks from Bill interfering between her and Mulder. Nobody messes with Scully. Victory will be hers and she and Mulder will be back together again no matter what it takes—She loves him.

**To be continued...**


	10. Reunited

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

_Couple Days Later_

Scully fluttered her eyes open. She didn't realize how tired she was. She checked her watch and saw the time and date. She had slept for a couple days at the least. However, she didn't remember going to bed or putting her pajama's on. She sat up quickly in bed as she realized she had too much to drink. She touched her baby blue silk pajamas and realized the boys had probably changed her when she passed out as she didn't remember putting them on. She looked around and slipped out of her bed then walked out and heard talking. She slowly moved around the corner when she saw the boys sitting around in the living room only to be accompanied not only by Skinner but Mulder. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Mulder. Impossible…he was released already? Mulder stopped talking and turned his attention to Scully.

"Scully," Mulder said.

He stood tall. He looked better than when she last saw him in the hospital.

"Mulder," Scully said.

The others looked over to her and smiled. Scully made his way over with her arms crossed over her chest. Scully then looked around, turned around and quickly went back to her room. They heard the door shut. Mulder looked around to everyone and put his hands to his waist.

"Well that went well," Mulder said.

Skinner looked over to Mulder.

"She took it pretty hard when she found out you were in the hospital, Mulder," Skinner pointed out.

Mulder dropped his head down and let out a sigh. He then walked off and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Scully?" Mulder asked.

He pushed the door open and slowly entered. She was sitting on her bed when he entered. She then looked over to him when he entered. Mulder shut the door behind him and looked up and down at her. She looked beat.

"Scully," Mulder said.

Mulder sat next to her. She looked away from him and he looked back to her on his right.

"Scully, I'm sorry," Mulder apologized, "For everything…with Sarah…with Bill…with you…"

He brushed her hair back behind her left ear. She turned and looked to him.

"I'm sorry too for overreacting," She apologized, "And everything else and especially for Bill…he's just my big brother trying to look out for me…after what happened with Melissa…he wants to make sure he doesn't lose me either."

Mulder looked up and down at her, gazing at her.

"I love you Scully," Mulder said.

Scully looked into his eyes, stunned. She knew he loved her, but he never verbally expressed it. He then leaned in, tilted his head to the left and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, welcomed him inside and the two kissed deeply and passionately. She rested her left hand on the back of his head and gripped his hair. Tears fell down her cheeks. They rested their foreheads together and she smiled.

"I love you too Mulder," Scully smiled, "It's good to have you back."

They looked to each other when there was a knock on the door. The two turned and looked over and saw Skinner standing before them. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Skinner said, "We're all going to head out and give you two some alone time to talk things out and catch up…glad to see you're okay Mulder…see you in the office on Monday."

Mulder nodded, "Thanks, Sir."

They heard the four leave and they looked back to each other in smiles.

* * *

_Couple Hours Later_

Scully and Mulder lay naked together in bed, legs tangled together in between the sheets. She was so happy to be back together with him and cannot wait to start working cases with him again on Monday. However, she still had unfinished business to attend to—payback….payback for Bill.

**To be continued…**


	11. Revenge

**Author's Note:** Okay, Mulder might be a little OC in this chapter and the next chapter after... But…he is pretty pissed off. I've been having trouble on what kind of revenge Bill should get. This is just a warning. Besides, this is FANFICTION….so, if you don't like what I've done, it's pretty simple: don't read it. Anyways, those who do like this story thus far, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

Both Mulder and Scully had anger for Bill for tearing them apart. Both had no idea that they were both trying to bring payback for Bill. Scully had spoken with her mother to see if they could have dinner together as she knew she would want to see Mulder again. She agreed to dinner as Scully was going to plan on arriving early to help her and to also get back with Bill for what he did to her and Mulder. Scully finished getting ready and gave Mulder a call to let him know she was going over an hour or so early before they needed to be there. He was fine with it as he had some unfinished business to do quickly before dinner. She then made her way over to her family's home.

_Scully's Residents  
5:00 P.M._

Scully drove over to her mother's house as planned. When she arrived, to her surprise, however, Bill was nowhere to be seen. Scully looked around as her mother walked up to her greeting her.

"Oh honey, thanks for coming over early to help me with dinner," Mrs. Scully smiled.

They hugged as the house was quiet, too quiet.

"Anytime mom…ah, where's Bill?" Scully inquired.

She pulled back, "That's why I'm glad you're here early. He just left about twenty minutes ago. He said he had to go meet up with someone and he would be here just on time for dinner."

Scully froze with a curious look. Bill had to meet up with someone? But who? He hasn't been very social in the last week or so since Sarah was killed in that car crash. And for what he had done to her and Mulder. Who could possibly want to meet up with her brother? Was he going out for a drink with a friend? She watched her mother walk off briskly in a smile and head for the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. Scully removed her jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger next to her. She then made her way through the living room, down the hall and into the kitchen, still completely puzzled by her brother's mysterious meeting.

* * *

_Miles Away_

Miles away, Bill Scully pulled up at a hotel thinking he was going to meet up with a hot woman. After what happened with Sarah and Mulder, he was desperate for a little escape from reality. There was a little hotel inn not far from his parents' place on the main highway. He was told by Mulder to meet her there. He was rather surprised that Mulder was setting him up with someone. Bill parked the car in front of the hotel door and shut the engine off. He slipped out, slammed the door, fixed his shirt and made his way up to the room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He looked around and then tried the door knob. The door knob was unlocked, to his surprise. He hesitated, but then slowly emerged inside the dark room. He looked around as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Was this a trap?_ He closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" Bill inquired.

He then took a blow to the head from a blunt object and fell back against the door with a startled scream. _Shit. It was a trap._

* * *

_Scully's Residents_

As Scully sat the table she continued to connect the dots in her head to try to figure out what this meeting was about. She was rather disturbed about it. And the fact that Mulder was fine with her going over to her family's home without him, early. She then remembered him saying, "I have something to do first anyways…" She dropped a glass she held in her hand. The glass hit the floor next to her and shattered into a million pieces. _He didn't. Shit. He did_. Scully's heart raced as her mother ran out.

"Dana, is everything alright honey?" Mrs. Scully asked.

Scully looked down to the shattered glass and crouched down quickly to start picking up the mess she created. Mrs. Scully crouched down next to her to help her.

"Honey, talk to me," Mrs. Scully frowned at her daughter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, nothing…" Scully lied.

Mrs. Scully then grabbed her daughter's hands lightly. She stopped and looked into her mom's eyes.

"Did Bill say where he was going?" Scully inquired.

"No," Mrs. Scully answered in confusion, "What is it?"

Scully stood up quickly.

"I'll be back in a little while mom, I have to go," Scully said.

"Dana, what's going on?" Mrs. Scully inquired.

Scully dashed off and disappeared without an answer. Mrs. Scully stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and was a bit worried and dumbfounded for her daughter's behavior.

Scully's heart raced. She was very pissed off for what Bill had done, and she knew Mulder was just as pissed. She knew Mulder wouldn't do anything _too irrational_, but she couldn't help think that possibly he tricked her brother into meeting somewhere and was going to jump him. She decided to talk to the Lone Gunman first for a lead on where Mulder and Bill might have met up. It wouldn't be anything too exposed.

* * *

_Motel_

Bill fluttered his eyes open. He was hit pretty well. Whoever hit him, knew how to use the object well and was very strong. How could he be so stupid to think that this wasn't a trap? C'mon, it was Mulder who set it up after all. Mulder who was completely over the edge and pissed off at him for everything as of lately. But he didn't give a damn about Mulder. He loved his little sister and he knew Mulder wasn't a good man for her. He would do whatever it takes to kill him just like he knew Mulder was doing whatever it takes to kill him as well. They would _never_ compromise together and get along, even if it was just for show. _Never._

Bill felt he was tied down to a chair. He struggled and moved, but he was tied down tightly. There was no chance in getting out of this one. Bill clenched his teeth tightly. He hated Mulder. Bill looked around.

"Where are you, you shithead?" Bill snarled.

Mulder stood in the far left corner of the room, opposite side of the bed, listening to Bill struggling and snap at him. Mulder had him next to the window, tied down to the chair as he held his bat in his left hand in anger. He knew sooner or later, Scully would find out what he was up too, but he couldn't keep his anger in towards Bill any longer. Things needed to be settled and they needed to be settled now.

"Mulder!" Bill screamed, "I know you're in here still, where are you? Come out! You sick fuck! Mulder!"

**To be continued… **


	12. Acceptance

**Chapter 12**  
_The Motel_

Scully quickly parked her car next to Bill's and Mulder's at the motel, Mulder unaware Scully had found him already. Mulder sat on a chair before Bill and was screaming at him.

"You have no idea how much I care for your little sister?" Mulder screamed, "You think I'm a sick fuck? I'm an FBI Agent, I work with your sister! How dare you! I know I'm crazy, but I'm not a sick fuck! I will do anything for your sister! She means the world to me! You have no idea what I've done to protect her, what I know what she doesn't know! How much I care for her! I love her, Bill! And you've put us through more hell then we have been through in the last nine years!"

Scully stopped in her tracks hearing Mulder screaming at her brother. She rested her left hand to the door handle and stayed still and quiet. Bill stared at Mulder's silhouette. As much as he hated to admit he was wrong, it was true with every word that Mulder screamed at him. Mulder stood up and paced.

"I may have not been able to protect Melissa, and I put her life in danger, and to this day I regret it, I do," Mulder explained, "and I'm sorry Bill, I really am…but I would never…_never_ ever, let anything happen to Scully…to Dana…I am tired of you trying to pull us apart…I don't give a _damn_ if you don't accept our relationship, but guess what?" Mulder asked.

He turned the light on now. Scully continued to listen and went confused with his open-ended question at the end to her brother. Mulder removed a black velvet ring box and bent over a bit in front of Bill. He revealed the beautiful diamond ring that glistened in the light.

"I'm going to marry her," Mulder smiled, "And you're not going to stop me from asking her…but, because you're the man of the Scully household….may I ask you for your permission to marry your sister?"

Bill looked up into Mulder's eyes. He was angry as hell at first with how he had started this whole interrogation, but it was a major twist at the end. He was just trying to ask Bill for Scully's hand. As much as he wanted to say no, he had finally calmed down as Mulder was right. Scully was happy with him, and he could see that. Bill smirked and shook his head in slight amusement. Mulder smiled at him in amusement as well.

"You're a mystery, Mulder, I tell ya," Bill chuckled.

Scully was in shock hearing the two. Mulder was going to ask her to marry him? She was ecstatic. And was her brother really laughing? Bill, laughing? Mulder really is a mystery man sometimes. Bill looked back to Mulder.

"Well I'll shake on it if you would untie me please?" Bill asked.

Mulder untied him from the chair. Bill stood up and punched Mulder in the arm. Mulder jumped and gave him a quizzical look.

"That was for earlier," He hissed.

He then put his right hand out for his. Mulder looked up and down at him then hesitantly grabbed his hand and they shook.

"Yes, you can have my sister's hand, not literally though, please," Bill said.

Mulder smirked and nodded.

"That's called Cannibalism and that's illegal," Mulder said, "Plus I'm not into that….it is fascinating though, did you know…"

Bill shook his head removing his hand and waved his hands in the air.

"I don't want to hear it," Bill said, "But we should head back to the house, mother's probably concerned as well as Dana."

The two walked out when they found Scully standing before them. She jumped back and looked to them.

"Boys," Scully smiled, "Hi."

"Scully?" Mulder inquired, "How'd you find us?"

"Who do you think?" Scully asked, "You two alright?"

She was totally ignoring the fact she heard everything. However they were both worried she had heard everything.

"Ah yeah," Mulder replied, "We just had to talk some things out….we're headed back to the house for dinner now."

Bill hit his shoulder into Mulder's. Mulder was nudged by Bill and looked to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll ah," Bill cleared his throat, eying his sister, "Let you two talk in private…Mulder…"

Bill turned walking backwards to his car as Scully's back was to him now. Bill pointed between the two. Mulder rolled his eyes and Bill winked.

"Go on," Bill mouthed to Mulder.

Bill winked, slipped into his car and drove off. Scully watched her big brother leave them alone and looked to Mulder confused.

"What was that all about?" Scully inquired.

Mulder cleared his throat and took her hands into his and smiled. Scully's heart started to flutter and she felt butterflies in her stomach. This was it, it was the moment. She felt her nerves going out of whack.

"Nothing," Mulder smiled, "Scully, I…" Mulder sighed, "I had a big speech planned out, but you know how I am sometimes with speeches…plus I don't think I need to do a big speech. It's obvious for how I feel for you….I love you more than anything…I was wondering," He paused.

He removed the black velvet ring box, opened it to reveal the beautiful ring to her. He dropped down to one knee and looked up into her eyes. Tears pierced her eyes and remembered the time he jokingly asked her to marry him when he was in the hospital.

"Will you marry me?" Mulder asked.

Scully laughed and flung her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. He chuckled and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you," Scully laughed, "Yes…"

She dropped back down to her feet and he slipped the ring on her finger. They shared a brief kiss once more as he held her against him.

"I wonder how Skinner will take this," Scully teased.

Mulder looked to her with a "yikes" face-expression.

"Didn't think about that," Mulder smirked, "We should head back home though, and your mother's probably worried."

Scully chuckled, "Yeah….she'll be thrilled about this!"

They slipped into separate cars and headed over to the Scully's residents.

* * *

_Scully's Residents_

When Mulder and Scully arrived they walked in. Bill was helping Mrs. Scully with the dinner. They walked over to the dining room.

"Mom?" Scully smiled.

"Oh Dana!" Mrs. Scully breathed, "Bill said everything's alright, you scared me…is everything alright?"

Mulder slipped his arms around Scully's waist with a smile.

"More than alright mom," Scully smiled.

She flashed her left hand out revealing the ring to her mother and brother.

"We're engaged!" Scully announced.

Mrs. Scully dropped her jaw in shock and looked from the ring to her daughter to Mulder and screamed.

"What?" Mrs. Scully screamed, "Oh honey! Oh Fox! So happy for you two! I'd love to have you as my son-in-law!"

She hugged the two tightly.

"Bill go grab some wine down in the basement," Mrs. Scully smiled, "This calls for a celebration!"

They all laughed and Bill smiled to them, nodded and walked off for the wine. Mrs. Scully looked over to them.

"How do you think your Assistant Director will handle this news?" Mrs. Scully asked them.

"Not sure," Mulder smirked, "He'll get over it."

Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder.

"Hopefully," Scully chuckled.

**To be continued…**


End file.
